


A Helping Hand

by Supernaturalqueen521



Series: Our Teenage Story [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Begging, Cute, Cute Sam, Fluff, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Omega Sam, Sex, Sexy, Teasing, Weecest, Whining, Wincest - Freeform, blowjob, handjob, hickey, romantic, sam is young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalqueen521/pseuds/Supernaturalqueen521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys sorry it took me so long to write this</p>
<p>blame school</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys sorry it took me so long to write this
> 
> blame school

"Dean..." Sam was sobbing, trying to contain himself in the best way that he could. His big brother was bleeding from his nose on the kitchen floor and even he was moaning in pain. 

" S' ok Sammy," He whispered, stroking the tears away from his soft cheeks. Even in pain, he still managed to muster up a cocky smirk just for his brother. 

"No... your bleeding," Sam was breathing heavily and if his brother didn't do something in the next thirty seconds he was pretty sure he was going to have a panic attack. 

"Shh, stop baby boy, I'm fine," He ran his fingers over his rosy cheeks and the more he continued the action, the more relaxed he became. "Now calm down, it's not like the son of'a bitch shot me." He chuckled to himself as his baby brother held his breath at that thought. 

"Don't say that..." he whispered, his voice shaking just a little. "It's not funny," He whispered before crashing his lips into his brother's. Dean had no hesitation to kiss his brother back, even if it was in the middle of the kitchen where their Dad could walk in at any moment. His baby needed a kiss and he would be damned not to give him one. The kiss was soft and sweet and long, and the more Sam deepened the kiss the more passionate it became. "I love you De.," He whispered softly as his big brother moaned at the gentle nature of his baby brother. 

"Mhm, I love you too baby." He whispered back, moving his hand to his baby brother's back and resting it there gently. 

"Get up... please?" Sam whispered, standing up slowly. He took his older brother's hand and pulled with all his might until his brother decided to get up off the floor. He helped him to their room and closed the door behind them, locking it quietly. 

"Sammy, I'm fine alright?" Sam wasn't listening to anything that he had to say. He ran across the room and fetched a tissue for his bloody nose. He climbed into his lap and stared into those beautiful green eyes as he applied the tissue to his big brother's nose.

"Better," He smiled sweetly before pecking the tip of his nose. 

"Why are you so damn cute?" He smiled and grabbed his little brother's face for another kiss, Sammy being Sammy, happily squealed and let his brother take him away from his shitty life with only his lips. It was like time had stopped around him and all the bad things in his life just dissipated into nothing but good memories and pure bliss, and the second those perfectly plump lips left his, a part of him was missing once again. 

"Dean.."

"Yeah Sammy?" he responded, his eyes still closed and ghosting over his brother's, unable to fully pull apart. 

"Remember when you said... um... t-that you'd make me feel good," His face was scarlet red now and honestly Dean loved how talking about sex could embarrass his younger brother so much. 

"Yeah, I think I remember saying that at one point or another," He smirked devilishly when his brother's face blushed even redder. 

"W-well... umm... c-can you do that?... Cause I really want you to and I cant wait any longer and-" He was cut off when Dean flipped his body onto the bed, making his back hit the soft cusion of the bed. 

"What would you like baby? Blowjob, handjob... both?"

"I can have both?!" Sam squealed happily, curiousity lighting up his eyes. 

"Course you can," Dean snickered and began to kiss his neck, being careful to restrain himself from sucking big, noticable hickeys into the soft flesh of his baby brother's neck. This caused Sam to moan, and louder than usual. His neck was a flush red now, and Dean couldn't get enough of that beautiful color on Sam's pale skin.

"I-I want-" 

"Shhh, I know exactly what you want baby boy," He smirked against his neck and then proceeded to lift his shirt. Sam was pretty built for his age, he had abs, there was no denying that, and Dean loved it. He kissed each of his nipples which made cute little goosebumps arise onto his baby brother's skin, and to add to the situation this action made his brother moan louder and longer than before.

"Mmm... D-Dean" Sam whimpered, running his small little fingers through his big brother's hair, which made him sigh loudly at the action. Dean loved the feeling of his baby brother's fingers in his hair, pulling at the short stands gently whenever Dean would suck especially hard.

"Y' like that baby boy?" He smiled and sucked harder to force another small and high pitched moan from Sam. 

"Y-yeah... I like it," He panted under his breath as Dean continued the action over and over again, making his brother whine and moan louder and louder with each suck. 

"Let's see how much you like this," Dean smirked up at him and then began to go lower onto his body, kissing every few inches until he reached the hem of his jeans. He quickly unbuttoned them and discarded them off of his body, throwing them across the room carelessly. Dean slowly spread his baby brothers legs and kissed slowly up and down his thighs, leaving little hickeys on the insides of his thighs, where nobody could see them. 

Sam's legs were trembling at this point, overwhelmed by the amount of pleasure that Dean was giving his body, and Dean hadn't even started the really fun part yet, he was just toying with him, but god he loved it when he made his baby brother tremble.

"Mmm... D-deannnn..." He whined in a high pitched moan that made even big tough guy Dean groan under his breath.

"Yeah Sammy?" His voice was pure gravel as he looked up at his beautiful brother, his eyes lust blown and nearly taken over by his pupils.

"I r-really need you to-"

"Alright alright, so impacient" Dean smirked and continued to kiss the insides of his baby soft thighs as he took his other hand and began to slowly pull down his underwear, making Sam whimper with excitement. "Just trust me baby... you're gonna love this,"

**Author's Note:**

> Please , please, please commetn what you think, even if its short


End file.
